The results of this project demonstrate for the first time that the active oxygen form of cytochrome P-450 substrate complex may not readily equilibrate with the substrate in solution. More importantly, however, these findings demonstrate that the origin of the intramolecular isotope effect on dimethoxybenzene metabolism is predominantly due to a rapid rotation of substrate within the activated enzyme-substrate complex.